The present disclosure relates to a memory device including a resistance change material and a method for driving the same.
Nonvolatile memory devices using a resistance material include: a phase change memory device (phase change random access memory: PRAM), a resistive memory device (Resistive RAM: RRAM), a magnetic memory device (Magnetic RAM: MRAM) and the like. While a dynamic memory device (Dynamic RAM: DRAM) or a flash memory device stores data using a stored charge, a nonvolatile memory device using a resistance material stores the data using a state change (PRAM) of a phase change material such as a chalcogenide alloy, a resistance change (RRAM) of a variable resistance material, a resistance change (MRAM) of a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) thin film according to a magnetization state of a ferromagnetic material, and the like.